


Dorks give the best anniversary gifts

by silverryu25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Anniversary, Cute Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, be gentle I never wrote for these two XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/pseuds/silverryu25
Summary: It's Undyne's and Alphys' first anniversary! They have a nice date and some cute gifts are exchanged X3
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Dorks give the best anniversary gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteryFicAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/gifts).



> This was a bday gift for the wonderful cutie pie MysteryFicAnon ^3^♥
> 
> Prompt was: Alphyne with anniversary gifts!
> 
> This was my first time ever writing either of them so idk how I did, but it was written with love for an amazing sweetie and I'm happy I could write it (≧◡≦)♥

It was a peaceful day on the surface, nothing stirred and nothing was out of place. A calm and quiet neighbourhood like you would see anywhere in the suburbs. A truly tranquil scene.

“NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” that was suddenly and irrevocably broken by a booming scream.

Was someone dying? Was there a murder? Or maybe a fight broke out? Did an accident happen? Was someone hurt and yelling in pain?

Most people would jump to questions like that. But the people living in that neighbourhood just shook their heads in resignation knowing exactly what it was. Undyne had another date with Alphys. Every time that happened, the strong-willed fish monster had a shouting match with herself to get pumped up for the date. The first few times this happened caused a short-lived panic to break out, but at this point, no one really paid any attention.

Unlike everyone else, Undyne was panicking. A lot. Or well, more than usual. Though she would never ever admit it. She was the (ex)captain of the Guard! She never panicked! She just reacted accordingly to the importance of the situation. And today was very important!!

Slapping her cheeks to focus on the task, she was preparing what she needed for the date, she quickened her pace. The important date. Their anniversary date! And it had to be perfect! She couldn’t miss a step.

She knew Alphys wouldn’t mind if she did, that cutie lizard loved her too much for it, but it was hard to suppress her worries. Alphys was perfect and she could get a date with anyone. Undyne was a brute that couldn’t even get the courage to ask Alphys out. But not this time! This time she would make it up for that awkward start. She won’t need help from no punk to show how much she l-l-loved her g-gir-girlfriend.

BAM! Hitting her head into the nearest wall she tried to stop the stuttering of her thoughts. How was it even possible to stutter in her own head?!!! But… Alphys was so… adorable… and sweet… and Undyne reeeeeeeallly loved her. STARS SHE LOVED THAT TINY YELLOW MONSTER!

Her spirits finally pumped up enough she checked everything over one more time and just then heard a tiny knock. At first, she wasn’t sure she was hearing right, but then came another. It almost sounded like the knock was… stuttering?

Jumping like a snake bit her, Undyne rushed to the door and swung it open so fast it banged into the wall, the monster on the other side let out a tiny squeak. It was Alphys. They both looked at each other, Alphys while holding both of her hands in front of her muzzle trying to muffle the squeak, Undyne with her arms wide from forcing the door open. A second passed, then another, and another, without either saying anything. Then they both blushed and looked away, letting out an awkward laugh.

“H-hi!” Alphys was the fist to pipe out. Her voice was tiny and nervous, almost like that first date they shared in the underground. She lowered her hands and fidgeted with the dress she was wearing. Undyne could tell it was new, a pretty green with red flowers matching the colour of Undyne’s hair.

“Hey Alphy.” Undyne replied sounding a lot more confident than she felt. She was wearing a fancy two-piece suite that Frisk and Papyrus helped her choose. It was in a teal colour that complimented her scales well, even if it made her feel stiff. It wasn’t something she would ever choose by herself, but she needed to look her best. “C-come in.” She said, without a stutter. There was definitely no stuttering going on.

“Th-thank you.” Alphys said and blushed a little while looking Undyne over. Seems the clothes were a good choice? Undyne just hoped the present she had for Alphys would be too.

They went inside and Undyne led Alphys directly to the dining room. She wanted to start the date with something they were both used to and food was something everyone is used to, right? Right. Feeling a little more confident, she helped Alphys sit down and blushed some more when Alphys thanked her.

Dinner went… perfectly! The food was cooked (burnt) to perfection and Alphys ate the whole portion! She even asked for seconds. (Little did Undyne know that Alphys was just as nervous, if not more, and wanted to make this date just as special. Even at risk of food poisoning.) Not only that but they talked about their first date, laughed at how awkward they were then. About the dates they had on the surface. The places they saw and should visit again. That one disaster date that shall never be mentioned (but of course came up a lot).

Undyne bosted about her achievements on the surface, even though Alphys knew them all. But she loved seeing her strong-willed girlfriend talking so animatedly, arms flying around, voice rising in indignation at some silly anecdote (mostly with Papyrus), even a few spears being summoned. Alphys talked about all the new anime she found, and how they need to have more anime nights with everyone. She spoke about the new lab she got, and all the things she wants to try. How she finally managed to get Sans to help her with one of her projects and that it was going well.

The atmosphere was happy, relaxed and loving. After a full year, they have grown accustomed to being around each other and sharing everything they did and loved. Even if there was an occasional feeling of “stars how did I get this lucky?” going through both of their heads.

When dinner finally came to an end it was time for the most important part of the date! The anniversary presents.

Alphys was the first to go, pulling out a box.

“T-th-this i-is…” she paused and took a deep breath.  _ ‘This won’t do’  _ she thought and steeled her resolve. “This is for you, l-love.” That wasn’t so bad, only one stutter. She beamed at that and offered the tiny box to Undyne.

Undyne took it gently, so unlike her usual rambunctious self, and opened it. Inside was the letter she wrote to Alphys a year ago, the one that started all of this. She pulled it out and read it over.

“BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Her boisterous laugh resounded through the house, feeling almost like the walls were shaking. “Are you confessing back to me with my own letter?” She asked while wiping away a tear.

“N-no.” Alphys just smiled and added, “read the other side.”

Turning the page, Undyne found another letter. One spilling out all of Alphys’ feelings over the year. All the times Undyne made her happy but she was to shy to say it. Snapping her head back up to look at her girlfriend, a fierce blush spreading on her blue cheeks, she saw Alphys hiding behind her arms, blushing so bright her whole head had turned red, none of her yellow colour left.

“I l-love you Undyne.” Alphys said in the tiniest voice ever while continuing to hide, unable to look at the expression on Undyne’s face.

“NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” Undyne shouted as she grabbed Alphys lifting her up, but instead of a suplex, as she would usually do, she hugged Alphys so tight all her breath was pushed out of her lungs. Undyne buried her face in Alphys’ chest and continued the battle cry, unable to voice her happiness in a different way.

But Alpyhs understood and hugged her girlfriends head tight, laughing happily. It was the prettiest sound Undyne ever heard.

Suddenly Undyne pulled back, still holding Alphys under her arms and said “TIME FOR MY PRESENT!!” She dumped Alphys on the couch (gently, even if it didn’t look like it) and rushed off, leaving Aplhys blinking in confusion.

A few minutes passed, the only sound coming from Udnyne’s room (it sounded like she was trashing the place, but Alphys wasn’t worried). Alphys was sitting patiently, her hands fidgeting and her legs rocking back and fort, too short to reach the floor from the couch. Just as she calmed down from the big expression of love she got, the door to Undynes room opened.

Alphys’ jaw dropped. Literally. She looked like she came right out of an anime.

There was Undyne… her girlfriend… (ex)captain of the Guard… the strongest monster she knew… in a dress…

But that wasn’t what made Alphys jaw drop. It was the fact that it was the exact replica of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie’s (season one thank you very much) dress!! With all the accessories!! The bells! The ears! The s-socks!!! Even the tail!

Undyne jumped over the railing from the upper floor where her room was, right in front of Alphys and struck the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie signature pose, winking at Alphys (which looked a little awkward given the eyepatch, but Alphys loved it even more because of that).

“NGAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Undyne laughed while holding the pose. “Happy anniversary Alphy!!” She happily proclaimed. Alphys just stared, completely frozen stiff, until even Undyne became worried. “Alph? You ok?”

Instead of an answer, Alphys mumbled out something completely incomprehensible, got a violent nosebleed and melted into a puddle on the floor from the couch.

Seems the anniversary date was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the gifts were cute enough! XD


End file.
